emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4227 (8th December 2005)
Plot With Jimmy still in the frame, Sadie knows that Matthew needs to up his game. Later, Matthew and Sadie think they may have witnessed Jimmy seal his own fate when Greg's tipper truck collides into Tricia's tree and in front of half of the village, Greg berates Jimmy's negligence for the accident. When the angry villagers repeat this to Tom he turns on Jimmy, whilst Sadie and Greg share a conspiratorial look. That evening Tom announces to his family that he has made a decision about his future. He reveals he is handing over the running of the business to Matthew. Jimmy is unable to contain himself and storms out. Sadie and Matthew quietly celebrate their victory. Jasmine offers to look after Gabby but Ashley soon spots the two of them having fun with Sandy and is furious. Although Sandy tries to defend Jasmine, Ashley drags her home, protesting. At Mill Brook Cottage, Ashley admits that he can't stop Jasmine from seeing her Grandpa but he doesn't want the same for Gabby. When Jasmine questions why, Ashley states that he has his reasons - but Jasmine knows what happened with Ethan and cheekily reminds him that he isn't always the best judge of character. Ashley flips and states that he will be sending Jasmine back to her parents for Christmas. Grounded she is sent to her room but still manages to get Daz to deliver a note to Sandy explaining what has happened. Jasmine packs her bags ready to leave before she gets sent back to her parents. Scott launches a charm offensive on Dawn which Terry clocks whilst popping round to see TJ. Later in the pub, Terry asks if everything is ok and warns Dawn that Scott is trying to worm his way back into her life. Dawn is adamant that this is not going to happen. Scott offers to look after TJ which leaves Dawn with a free afternoon to spend with Danny. They head off to Connelton View to make the most of their time together. Later Terry is highly amused to witness Scott's embarrassment when he pops by to the house to collect TJ's pushchair and interrupts the happy couple. Louise has been looking forward to spending Christmas with her new man, Martin, and is gutted to hear that he is spending it abroad. Craig is angry when he spots Sandra talking to Paddy. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy (credited as Laurel Potts) *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Greg Naylor - David Bell *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen, living room, Jasmine's room and back garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office and front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,840,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes